Blissful Blue
by IDontDance.Ever
Summary: He wasn't sure exactly why this sudden surge of rage had run through his system, but he knew one thing for sure-it was all Courtney's fault


Disclaimer: Still don't own this...

* * *

><p>Blissful Blue<p>

_Ding Dong_

The sound of the doorbell woke Duncan from his heavy sleep on the couch and rang through his massive hangover. He groaned and muttered a 'piss off' under his breath. It was too early for this.

_DingDongDingDongDingDong_

Duncan moaned and managed to pull himself off the cracked leather couch, pushing an empty pizza box onto the floor. Trudging his way through the beer cans decorating the carpet, he made his way to the door, and opened it to reveal a twenty-something delivery man with a package in his hands.

"Who are you, what do you want, and why are you here so early?" Duncan said groggily, his hand on his forehead. Every morning since Gwen walked out a few weeks ago, he had drunk the nights before away, and woken up with huge hangovers. The persistent ringing of the doorbell hadn't exactly helped.

The delivery man rolled his eyes and made an exasperated sound.

"One, it's not counted as early if it's two o'clock. Two, you have a package that was sent to you," He lifted up the package to draw Duncan's attention to it,"…And three, if you could sign here, I wil give you whatever the hell this is, and I can get on with my job"

_This guy is such a sarcastic bastard, _thought Duncan. _Reminds me of me._

"Alright, where do I sign?" _Bastard_

"Right here, sir" The delivery man pointed at a spot on a clipboard in his hand, and then looked past Duncan's shoulder to the hallway behind him.

"Nice house" Duncan glared at him.

"Look, I'm not paying you to make comments about my house"

"Correction, you're not paying me at all. The lovely lady who sent you the package does"

"Whatever, just get the hell off my property" Duncan grabbed the package out of the guy's hands and slammed the door in his face.

"Arsehole" came muffled through the door.

"Right back at ya, bitch!" yelled back Duncan. No way was going to be insulted by a delivery man. No way in hell.

He stumbled down the hall, back to his couch, and dumped the package on the table, next to a newspaper clipping that he had cut out of the paper the week before.

'_Local MP Jake Ryans, with his fiancé Courtney Reynolds, at the opening of the Muskoka Language Centre'_. Next to the article was a picture of the two of them, standing in front of the library. Jake's arm was around Courtney's shoulders. His face had also been scrawled over with a black pen.

Duncan sighed. He knew it was stupid, but he had always thought, or at least, hoped, that Courtney would never get over him, that she would always wait for the day that he lest her run back into his arms.

_I should have known better, _he thought. Courtney was strong-willed, anyone could see that. If he thought that she would wait like a princess in a tower for him, then he thought wrong.

She may have been a princess to him, but to herself, she was more like a survivor, a female heroine, who helped herself through life's struggles, instead of a prince. Duncan should have seen that earlier.

He drew his attention back to the package on the coffee table, and picked it up in his hands. Duncan's name was written in big, loopy letters along with his address. On the back, where the sender's address was, to his surprise, Courtney's name written in the same neat writing. There was no return address.

_Speak of the Devil…_he thought, quickly grabbing his penknife and cutting open the packaging. Duncan pulled out a faded and worn '_The Devil Wears Prada_' T-shirt he hadn't seen in years, as well as a small note. He squinted in the dim light to read the cursive writing on the page.

_Duncan_

_I found this at the back of my wardrobe. Thought you might want it back. _

_Best wishes_

_Courtney_

Duncan looked at the letter over and over, before scrunching it up into a ball and throwing in angrily against a wall. He wasn't exactly sure why this sudden surge of rage had run through his system, but he knew one thing for sure; it was all Courtney's fault.

The band shirt lay on the table in front of him. For reasons he didn't quite know, Duncan pulled off the shirt he was wearing, and put on the one Courtney had sent him. He brought the collar up to his nose and took a whiff. It smelt like vanilla and chocolate.

Collapsing back on the couch, a million and one thoughts ran through his mind, all centred on her. Seeing her writing again (and sniffing her smell, he'd almost forgotten how nice it was), it just brought back all the memories, all the regret, all the hurt he'd been trying to push to the back of his mind. And Duncan hated that this was happening. For god's sake, it was only a shirt and a note. Why was he acting like this?

Because he missed her. Duncan missed everything about her, from that beautiful smile that was so rarely on her face, to the way her face would turn red when she was really pissed. No matter how much of an uptight princess she was, he didn't care. Courtney was _his _uptight princess.

Well, was. She wasn't his anymore. And wouldn't ever be again.

_I'm such a fucking idiot_ thought Duncan. _Why did I ever let her go? She meant so much to me, and I just let her slip through my fingers. _

Duncan picked up a half-full can of beer from the table, and stumbled over to the back door, pushing it open. Stepping his way through his garden, he made his way to the pool fence.

On the pool edge he stood, watching the water ripple just in front of his feet. He remembered the last time that he and Courtney had swum together in that pool, the memory tattooed to his brain.

'_C'mon, Princess, it's not that cold in here" Duncan treaded water in the pool, trying to keep warm (he was lying about it not being that cold). The pool glistened under the lights surrounding the fence, standing out from the black night sky, blending in with the stars. _

_Courtney was standing on the pool, hopping from foot to foot, arms huddled around her. "I don't know, Duncan. It looks pretty cold…" Duncan rolled his eyes. _

"_Don't be chicken, Court, just jump in" He smirked, knowing he had just baited her, Sometimes, she was just too easy. _

_And just too damn hot in that bikini. Duncan wasn't pretending he wasn't looking. _

"_I am NOT chicken!" Courtney shouted. If there was one thing Courtney hated being called, it was chicken, and Duncan knew it. Sure enough, she took a run up and dived gracefully into the pool. _

_She lifted her head above the water and screamed "Duncan, you fucking moron! It's freezing!" Duncan laughed at the look of rage on her face, it always made her seem hotter to him. _

"_You want me to help you warm up then, Princess?" He slowly swam up to her, and wrapped his arms around her. All the breath left Courtney's body as Duncan pulled her closer to him, one hand on the small of her back, the other tangled in her hair. He led her through the water to a depth where they could both stand, yet be half submerged. Duncan started lightly kissing, sucking, and occasionally, nibbling at her sensitive neck. _

"_I really h-hate you, you kn-now…" said Courtney, her voice no more than a whisper. She no longer felt the cold, because what Duncan was doing to her, her body felt like it was on fire. _

_Duncan chuckled. "Sure you do, Princess" He said, before placing light kisses on her lips, that turned more and more passionate, and reaching behind her to pull at the tie of her bikini top _

_The rest of the night was spent in the pool, under the cloak of the night sky that was studded with the sparkling diamond stars. _

The memory of that last night together brought a feeling to Duncan that he normally didn't experience-distraught. He remembered the next night, he took Courtney out to dinner at a romantic, fancy-pants restaurant, and then spent the night flirting with the blonde waiter.

The break-up had come the next day, with Courtney more angry than he had ever seen her (and unlike every other time, his rage hadn't given him a hard-on). Duncan next saw her at the Celebrity Manhunt show thingy, where even though they fixed their relationship, the cracks were never mended.

Duncan's face turned in disgust, he could believe how he had treated Courtney, he really was a jerk in his ten years. He turned around, ready to go back to his couch and drink the memories out if his head, when he tripped on the edge, and fell back into the blue waters of the pool.

A large splash formed around his falling body as he sank into the pool. Duncan could see his beer sinking next to him, the entrants making a brown stain in the water, He tried to swim up to the surface, but the beer and lack of sleep had led him to exhaustion, and he felt his arms and legs stop moving in the water.

Duncan had always thought that, when he dies, his mind would go black. Instead, he found his head floating in a stream of a blissful shade of blue. An image of a smiling Courtney popped up in his head, before his being floated away in the blue…

A car pulled up in Duncan's driveway. Two figures stepped out, one male, one female.

"It's ok Trent, you can come in"

"Yeah, I dunno Gwen, Duncan might get kinda pissed" Gwen rolled her eyes, she had stopped worrying about what Duncan thought a long time ago.

"Just come in, it won't be that bad" she assured her boyfriend. Trent was still unsure, but followed Gwen up to the front door, where she pushed through, not bothering to knock.

Gwen turned her nose up at the inside of the house, she knew Duncan never cleaned, but this was disgusting, She yelled out his name, wanting him to come down and give her the box of stuff she had left behind when she walked out. After getting no answer, Gwen walked outside to see if Duncan was there.

Trent walked over to Duncan's fridge, and pulled out a beer. Maybe it was a bit of an insult to steal the beer of your girlfriend's ex-boyfriend, but hey, they guy was thirsty. He walked over to the coffee table, where he found the newspaper clipping of Courtney and her fiancé.

"Trent..."He heard Gwen call out his name, but he ignored it, too busy caught up in the though tof why the hell Duncan had cut a picture of Courtney out of the paper. When Gwen called out his name again, this time with more urgency, Trent left the clipping on the table and walked outside, still holding his beer.

Trent made his way over to the pool, where he could see Gwen standing, As he got closer, he could see a look of shock on her face as she looked down at the pool.

"What's up, beautiful?" He stepped inside the gates, and looked down into the pool. The beer immediately fell out of his hand as he ran over to Gwen to drag her away from the sight in the pool.

Duncan was floating face down in the pool, fully clothed. His body bobbed up and down with the water, his green mohawk floating as if on air. Trent pulled Gwen closer to him, as her body shook with sobs.

A week later, the funeral was held at Muskoka state cemetery. A group of family stood silently as Duncan's body was lowered into the ground. Only a handful of ex-Total Drama contestants showed up.

Gwen stood and watched as the coffin disappeared under the soil, trying to ignore the glare that The women had never liked her. She heard someone one and stoof next to her, and when she checked to see who it was, she was surprised to see Courtney, wearing a smart black dress, a solemn expression on her face.

"I didn't think that this would be the last time I saw Duncan, did you?" said Courtney, her eyes fixed on the hole in the ground, that was slowly being filled with dirt.

"Me neither" croaked Gwen, trying to find her voice. Was it just her, or was Courtney being nice all of a sudden?

Courtney turned to look at Gwen. "I don't hate you anymore, you know" Gwen stared at her, even more shocked. "I don't forgive you for what happened, I'm not really a forgive and forget person. But, I accept it. I accept that it has happened, and I'm ready to move on" She let out a small laugh before continuing.

"It's kind of ironic that I only figured this out today, that I know longer hate you and Duncan. Bit leat, I guess, but ah well…" Courtney trailed off, moving her fingers through her hair, which Gwen noticed was thinning slightly. "It was a long time ago, I really shouldn't dwell on it"

"Do you still love Duncan?" asked Gwen. Courtney turned her gaze back towards the grave, where the mound was slowly raising with each shovel of dirt.

"Like I said…" she replied after a long pause "…it was a very long time ago" Her toneof voice indicated an immediate end of topic, and Gwen decided to press.

"You going to the drinks and refreshments?" asked Gwen, trying to keep up a small conversation, albeit an awkward one. Courtney shook her head.

"I have other arrangements for the afternoon. Will you be attending?"

"Yeah, I know where I'm not wanted" said Gwen, referring to Duncan's mother, who was still giving her death glares.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then" Courtney nodded her head at Gwen, and began walking away from the cemetery to her car.

"Hey, wait!" Courtney turned around at Gwen's call. "Do you ever think we'll be friends again?" Courtney stopped and stared at Gwen.

"Honestly?" Gwen nodded. "No, no I don't think we'll ever be friends again". And with that, she turned round and walked up to her car, this time not stopping.

Gwen sighed, She hadn't really been expecting a different answer, but she had hoped. With one last look at Duncan's grave, she quietly wlaked away.

_Duncan Adam Woods_

_Born 1992, Died 2015_

_You will always be in our hearts, in our minds, in our souls, and you will never be forgotten_


End file.
